No parpadees, podrías perderte
by SomebodyToLove21
Summary: Los sueños son como estrellas... es posible que nunca los toques, pero si los sigues te llevarán a tu destino. (TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA)


_Espero que disfruten está historia tanto como yo lo hice._  
 _(Información adicional al final)  
Enjoy_

 ** _CRONOLOGÍA_** _ **"NO PARPADEES, PODRÍAS PERDERTE"**_

 _ **1- No parpadees, podrías perderte  
2- Estabiliza tu mano**_

* * *

 **No parpadees, podrías perderte**

But heaven ain't close in a place like this (Pero el cielo no está cerca en un lugar como este)  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss (Todo vale pero no parpadees, podrías perderte)

\- Somebody Told Me, The Killers

* * *

Toma casi dos horas conducir las noventa y dos millas que separan a Lima de Columbus. Él tuvo que cerrar la tienda al mediodía para siquiera tener la oportunidad de llegar antes de las tres, su vieja camioneta ya no es lo que era. Voltea en las calles equivocadas tratando de encontrar la calle correcta, por lo que realmente no tiene tiempo para admirar los edificios históricos en German Village, no es que realmente le interesen aquellas cosas viejas de todos modos. Él siempre fue más de pensar en el aquí y el ahora. Finalmente encuentra el lugar y se las arregla para estacionarse en un puesto cercano, salir de su camioneta y caminar con paso urgente a lo largo del camino de ladrillos que conduce a su destino. Apenas puede apresurarse al patio cerrado de "El Loft del Libro" antes de que una seria mujer de mediana edad cerrara la cola. Él le lanza una sonrisa encantadora cuando pasa junto a ella, justo antes de que pueda poner la cuerda en su lugar. Ella lo mira con desaprobación, pero no lo saca de la fila, por lo que él da un suspiro de alivio y sonríe con simpatía a los adolescentes tras él, que no pudieron entrar y la mujer envía a casa.

Todo el patio está lleno de gente, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, esperando pacientemente su turno para conocer a la mujer que él ha venido a ver. Le hecha una ojeada al lugar mientras se rasca la nuca. Nunca ha estado aquí antes, sinceramente no es su ambiente, pero leyó en la página web que el lugar solía ser un muy elegante salón de eventos antes de la Guerra Civil. Es algo cool, incluso si no puede ver el atractivo de tener treinta y dos habitaciones llenas de libros. Él se pregunta porque todo sucede afuera, en el patio trasero, habiendo tanto espacio adentro, pero al menos hace un día agradable, piensa.

La fila se mueve bastante lento y piensa que no podría estar más aburrido, así que mira el libro que tiene en la mano. No lo compró, su esposa lo hizo, tampoco lo leyó, su esposa lo hizo, pero había ojeado las primeras y últimas páginas. Lo que realmente había llamado su atención fue el nombre del autor. Él voltea el libro, observando la fotografía de la contraportada, aquel rostro familiar con llamativos ojos color avellana que son incapaces de esconderse tras las gafas de montura negra, aquellos ojos por los que, en algún momento, se enamoró. Lucy Quinn. Él se ríe ligeramente del "Nombre de Escenario" que realmente no es uno y de la vaga biografía que realmente no dice nada.

Intentó buscarla en internet, pero lo único que encontró se refería al libro. Él supone que se debe a que es su primer libro, y aun así, está subiendo bastante rápido por la lista de "Mejores Vendidos", así es cómo se enteró de que ella estaría aquí, en esta librería de Columbus. Buscar el nombre "Quinn Fabray" solo le dio una lista de teléfonos. Si él se hubiera mantenido en contacto con más personas de la secundaria, probablemente sabría donde ha estado la rubia y que ha hecho desde la graduación, además de escribir, porque obviamente, escribe.

Él solo quiere verla de nuevo, y realmente no puede explicar por qué. Tal vez se trata de ver de cerca su "Camino no tomado". Le espera un ambiente bastante tenso, cuando llegue a su casa y su esposa se enteré de en donde paso la tarde, pero él está bien con ello, no es como si la esté engañando ni nada. Solamente quiere hablar con una vieja amiga, que resulta ser su primera ex novia. Está bien. Su esposa lo ama y lo perdonara. Siempre lo hace.

Él intenta de nuevo concentrarse en el libro, y leer algo de él para pasar el tiempo, pero honestamente le parece muuuy depresivo, es decir, esta chica sigue siendo intimidada en la escuela por todos estos chicos malos y ¡ya está llorando inconsolablemente para la pagina 4!, así que cierra el libro y mira su reloj. Han pasado casi tres horas, y maldice entre dientes porque aún hay diez personas delante de él, y no será capaz de llegar a su casa antes que su esposa. Sus dedos golpean impacientemente contra el libro, pero por lo menos finalmente está lo suficientemente cerca para verla... le quita el aliento.

¡Quinn Fabray es aún más hermosa a los veintisiete de lo que era a sus diecisiete años! ¿Cómo es eso posible? Él se peina un poco, pasándose los dedos por su cabello, busca en su bolsillo una menta y se la lleva a la boca, sin separar los ojos de su primer amor. Su cabello rubio está un poco más corto a como lo llevaba en el último año de secundaria y un poco agitado por el viento, pero se ve sexy como el infierno. ¿Que? Está casado, no ciego... o muerto. Ella está sentada, jugando con la tapa de su sharpie mientras habla con el tipo delante de ella. La sonrisa que muestra es amplia y genuina, y su risa es libre y sin reservas. No se parece en nada a la chica que él recuerda.

Está a una persona de distancia, cuando la mujer tras ella se inclina para decirle algo a la rubia al oído, robando su atención lo suficiente para que Quinn no lo note ponerse de pie frente a ella, separados por una mesa, en donde él deja el libro para ser firmado. Ella asiente y le agradece a la mujer, para luego tomar el libro y abrir la portada, lista para escribir.

\- ¿A nombre de quien lo firmo? - Pregunta amablemente mientras vuelve a poner toda su atención en su tarea y finalmente lo mira. Se queda sin aliento y sus ojos se abren, su sonrisa se desvanece un poco mientras exhala - ¿Finn?

\- Hola, Quinn - Sonríe él

\- Wow - Murmura ella en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando el libro. Los hombros de la rubia se levantan y caen notablemente bajo la tela de su blusa verde, y cuando vuelve a mirarlo, Finn instantáneamente vuelve a la secundaria, observando la mirada aguda y glacial de la capitana de las animadoras.

\- ¿Lo firmo a tu nombre entonces? - La sonrisa de Finn desvanece

\- Aa...en realidad... umm... mi esposa es la fan

Sus ojos se entrecierran, y su mano izquierda se flexiona sobre la tapa del libro, presionando con fuerza sobre la mesa. Él movimiento provoca un destello extraño, que hace que Finn eche un vistazo hacia abajo, porque su esposa estará aún más enojada con él si Quinn rompe el encuadernado de su libro, y se da cuenta del gran diamante en la mano izquierda de la rubia. Comprometida. Bueno... bien por ella.

\- ¿Cómo está tu esposa? - Pregunta ella, escupiendo la última palabra bruscamente, y el frunce el ceño.

\- Aa... ella... ya sabes... está bien. Está trabajando hoy, así que no pudo venir

\- Que lastima - Dice Quinn con una sonrisa apretada - Entonces, lo firmare a su nombre - le dice, mientras mira el libro y comienza a garabatear una inscripción - Escuché que está enseñando ahora - Comenta con indiferencia, mientras firma su nombre completo, Lucy Quinn Fabray, antes de cerrar el libro y deslizarlo hacia Finn

\- Um... si - Confirma él en voz baja, con las cejas juntas por la confusión. No esperaba que Quinn estuviera tan al tanto de su vida.

Quinn ríe, y tapa el sharpie antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa y levantarse, habiendo firmado el último libro.

\- He estado en contacto con Kurt - Explica ella, quitándose los lentes y metiéndolos en su bolso, que recoge del suelo junto a su silla. Ella empieza a alejarse de la mesa para que ambas mujeres, la que estaba tras ella y la que estaba de guardia al final de la fila, puedan irrumpir para empezar a limpiar.

\- Um... él... en realidad, él nunca te ha mencionado - Le dice Finn, pensando en sus conversaciones telefónicas con Kurt. Han sido pocas y distantes con los años, y Kurt usualmente habla de Broadway, su carrera y demás, y Finn deja de escuchar, pero está seguro que recordaría si Quinn hubiera surgido en alguna conversación

Su famosa ceja Fabray se levanta sutilmente, pero ella no hace ningún comentario. Ahora están de pie, cara a cara, y Finn puede verla realmente, perfecta como siempre, con sus pantalones a medida. Se ve elegante pero relajada, y él, de repente, se siente fuera de lugar junto a ella... todo descuidado y fuera de forma

\- Te ves muy bien - Dice el, algo tímido

\- Gracias. Tu... - Sus ojos se posan sobre él, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo, y la comisura de su boca se curva - Tú te ves tal y como te recuerdo

Finn sonríe un poco, porque... sí, eso es bueno ¿No?

\- Tal vez podamos ponernos al día - Espeta él. La expresión de Quinn no es exactamente prometedora, por lo que se apresura a aclarar - Como una amistosa taza de café o algo así

Quinn mira hacia otro lado, mientras se muerde el labio inferior y juguetea con el anillo de diamantes en su mano izquierda

\- Realmente no puedo, Finn. Hay alguien esperándome - Se disculpa ella y él asiente y sonríe

\- ¿Tu prometido? - Le pregunta, y sus ojos avellana vuelven a posarse sobre él - Estas comprometida ¿no? - Pregunta, señalando la mano de la rubia.

Una sonrisa aparece sobre su rostro antes de que pueda controlarla, he incluso cuando la controla, Finn es capaz de ver el brillo de sus ojos que antes no estaba allí

\- Si, lo estoy. Nos casaremos en junio - Confiesa, para luego reír y negar con la cabeza - Lo sé, es cliché casarse en Junio, pero creo que en el fondo sigo siendo una chica anticuada. Y mi media naranja ha visto muchas películas románticas - cuenta la rubia, poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- Eso es genial, Quinn - Dice Finn, realmente alegre. Ella se ve supremamente feliz - Felicitaciones. Por el matrimonio y el libro también - Agrega, algo torpe

\- Gracias, Finn - Agradece ella, y está vez suena más genuina que cuando complementó su apariencia. Definitivamente ya no es la chica que él recordaba

\- Te ves muy feliz - Continúa él. Quinn suspira y busca sus ojos

\- Lo soy. Soy muy feliz - Confiesa con una ligera sonrisa soñadora

\- Me alegra - le dice él. Cambia su peso de un pie a otro de manera nerviosa y se rasca distraídamente la mejilla. Debió haberse afeitado - Entonces, um... ¿Dónde vives? Tu biografía no lo dice - Pregunta con genuina curiosidad

\- He estado en Nueva York desde que me gradué de la universidad

Okay. Eso es como, casi cinco años.

\- Kurt nunca menciono que estuvieras allí- Se queja Finn con amargura. ¿Porque su hermanastro habría de saltarse aquella información?

Los ojos de la rubia se entrecierran y su voz se vuelve helada

\- Entiendo que él no menciona muchas cosas sobre Nueva York a petición tuya - Escupe y Finn aprieta la mandíbula ante el recuerdo

\- Si...el... todo el asunto de... de Rachel - le responde él, sintiendo la lanza de dolor en su corazón al decir su nombre. La expresión de Quinn se vuelve fría y rígida.

\- Creo que esta conversación debe terminar - Dice ella con determinación, dando un paso hacia el lado. Y Finn casi la deja rodearlo y alejarse. Casi

\- Espera, Quinn - Él pone una mano sobre su brazo y ella inmediatamente rompe el agarre, pero deja de caminar y voltea a verlo - No vine aquí para traer malos recuerdos - se disculpa y alza sus manos en señal de rendición. Quinn toma un suspiro hondo.

\- ¿Para qué has venido aquí? - Pregunta la rubia. Finn se encoge de hombros

\- Yo... solo... Yo solo quería... decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti... y que me alegra mucho que estés bien y feliz

Quinn inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y mira de soslayo el brillante cielo azul mientras toma un largo momento para calmarse.

\- ¿Sabes? - Comienza, volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre él - Eres una gran parte de la razón por la cual me está yendo tan bien y estoy tan feliz, Finn

Las palabras de Quinn lo hacen sentir cálido y orgulloso

\- ¿En serio? - Pregunta con una sonrisa

\- Oh si - responde ella, rotunda - Te agradezco todos los días por cortar esas ataduras que me habrían dejado en Lima. Ambas lo hacemos, de hecho - Añade con una sonrisa petulante mientras sus ojos se desvían hacia un lado y se adhieren a algo tras él.

Él no tiene tiempo para voltearse y ver qué llamó la atención de la rubia antes de que su columna sintiera esa oleada de electricidad que solo SU voz podía provocar

\- Hey, baby, ¿has terminado de disfrutar la adoración de tus admiradores? porque ya compré cerca de trecientos dólares en libros, y si me dejas sola por un minuto más creo que podría comprar toda la sección de artes escénicas

Es como estar en un accidente, esa fracción de segundo cuando todo se ralentiza, y tú estomago baja hasta tus pies, y sabes que algo terrible está a punto de suceder, pero no puedes evitarlo.

Él inhala el aroma del champú de chocolate mezclado con perfume, que no ha cambiado desde que eran adolescentes y siente a alguien moverse junto a él para llegar hasta la rubia; ve una mano suave, de tono oliva, extendiéndose y agarrándose firmemente a una mano pálida, adornada con un anillo de diamantes. La sonrisa de Quinn pasa de ser presumida a una de adoración en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras se inclina para capturar los labios de la mujer morena que se derrite sin esfuerzo ante ella.

Finn cree que podría estar teniendo un ataque al corazón o algo así, y se frota su pecho con la mano derecha. Luego se frota los ojos, porque no puede estar viendo a su ex novia besar a su ex prometida justo en frente de él. Absolutamente imposible. Pero ahí están, todavía allí con sus labios fusionados y sus cuerpos juntos, hasta que Rachel retrocede lentamente, y Quinn la mira con amor, y honestamente piensa que podría estar a punto de desmayarse.

\- Mmm... ¿Lista para irnos? - Pregunta Rachel

\- Muy lista - Prácticamente ronronea, Quinn. Y...

¡Maldita sea!, Finn no debería estar algo excitado por eso, pero joder, siente que sus pantalones se ponen un poco más apretados. Los ojos divertidos de Quinn se clavan en él, y Rachel sigue la mirada de su prometida y, Dios, se ve hermosa.

Su cabello es un poco más corto de lo que Finn recuerda, cayendo en suaves olas, y el flequillo se ha ido. Su falda es corta, mostrando sus increíbles piernas, y su blusa blanca está desabrochada lo suficiente como para proporcionar un vistazo tentador de sus senos. Sus ojos oscuros hacen contraste con los avellana de la rubia, y al igual que Quinn, ella está absolutamente radiante de felicidad.

Al menos hasta que se da cuenta de que está mirando a Finn Hudson, el tipo que le rompió el corazón y su compromiso el primer año de universidad, porque no podía soportar la presión o la responsabilidad. La sonrisa de Rachel se desvanece al instante, y Finn puede ver cómo se agarra a Quinn. Quinn la acerca y le sonríe fríamente a Finn.

\- Creo que te acuerdas de mi prometida - Le dice la rubia, egocéntrica y petulante

Rachel parece sacudirse su momentánea conmoción, y lanza una mirada de advertencia hacia Quinn.

-Compórtate - le susurra, para luego mostrarle una gran y falsa sonrisa a Finn. - Finn Hudson. Qué... sorpresa tan agradable. ¿Cómo estás? - Quinn exhala un suspiro de frustración.

\- ¿Una agradable sorpresa? ¿De verdad, Rach? - Murmura la rubia, poniendo los ojos en blanco. La sonrisa falsa de Rachel se cae, y ella se encoge de hombros tímidamente, mostrándose un poco más sincera

\- Bueno... una sorpresa de todos modos - contesta la morena, con un pequeño ceño fruncido.

\- No me jodan – Espeta Finn, todavía completamente incapaz de comprender qué es lo que está viendo. - ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...? Quiero decir, ni siquiera eres... - se calla, haciendo un gesto de impotencia. Quinn rueda sus ojos con fuerza

\- Dios, todavía eres un idiota

\- Quinn - le advierte Rachel, sacudiendo la cabeza - Babe, ¿Por qué no entras y hablas con Devon sobre mañana? - Quinn frunce el ceño y abre la boca para protestar, pero Rachel la calma con un suave movimiento del pulgar sobre el labio inferior de la rubia. - Por favor. Está bien. Estoy bien - Trata de convencerla. Quinn suspira y asiente débilmente.

\- Solo será un minuto - promete la rubia, con los ojos fijos en Finn en señal de advertencia y... Quinn puede llegar a ser tan aterradora como recuerda. Ella deliberadamente se inclina para besar a Rachel, asegurándose de que Finn vea la escena, antes de desaparecer de mala gana en la tienda.

Finn se da vuelta para verla alejarse, pero él ni siquiera puede admirar el suave balanceo de su, siempre, buen culo, porque Rachel Berry está parada frente a él por primera vez en ocho años. Sus ojos vuelven a la mujer que él dejó escapar, y su nombre cae de su boca en un reverente susurro, mientras la mira de arriba a abajo con admiración. Quinn tiene razón, es un maldito imbécil.

Podría haber estado casado con esta mujer si no hubiera sido un idiota inmaduro. Había estado tan jodidamente perdido, forcejeando durante el último año de secundaria sin un plan o propósito y aferrándose a Rachel como un salvavidas. La había amado tanto, y no podía imaginar estar sin ella, pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas, donde le ponías un anillo a tu mujer y vivías feliz para siempre. Era un trabajo arduo, y Nueva York, NYADA, la presión de las clases y audiciones de Rachel, y la falta de dirección y constante inseguridad de Finn habían ahuyentado todo lo que creían seguro, hasta que las dudas, los celos y la tentación los separaron para siempre. Tal vez si Finn hubiera sido un poco más paciente y hubiera dejado que Rachel volara libremente por un tiempo (y se hubiera dado tiempo para crecer y aprender a ser un hombre de verdad), las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

Mirando a Rachel ahora, casi espera ver sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de amor y anhelo, como siempre lo estuvieron hace tantos años, pero lo único que ve es... ¿simpatía?

\- Adelante, pregúntame - lo invita ella, suavemente, cruzando los brazos debajo de sus pechos de una manera que le permite notar, por primera vez, que lleva un anillo de diamantes en su mano izquierda que es elegante y delicado y absolutamente nada parecido al que una vez puso allí.

\- ¿Tú y Quinn? - Es lo único que Finn es capaz de soltar. Rachel se ríe ligeramente.

\- Sí. Yo y Quinn. Sé que es un poco sorprendente... -

\- ¿Un poco? - Se burla él

\- Nunca perdimos el contacto en la universidad, Finn. Estoy segura de que lo recuerdas. Y después de mudarse a Nueva York, simplemente... - Cuenta ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa tímida y secreta. - Nosotras... siempre hemos tenido una conexión, Finn - explica. - No siempre fue amor, pero siempre ha estado ahí, y siempre ha sido fuerte... más fuerte de lo que ninguna de nosotras podía entender mientras éramos tontas, adolescentes. Con los años, creció y cambió, y... por el camino, me enamoré de ella. Completamente, de una manera que nunca imaginé que podría. Y no puedo esperar para casarme con ella.

Escuchar eso de Rachel, le duele como nada le ha dolido en mucho tiempo.

\- Me dijiste que yo era el amor de tu vida - murmura él, impotente. Rachel frunce el ceño y mira hacia el pavimento bajo sus pies.

\- Y cuando dije eso, lo eras, pero yo tenía diecisiete años - Explica, y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos. - Ni siquiera habíamos vivido todavía. Y Dios sabe que lo intentamos... intentamos hacerlo funcionar... pero simplemente... no pudimos. Queríamos cosas diferentes, y tú... bueno, realmente me heriste, Finn, pero te perdoné, porque me di cuenta de que cometí mis propios errores en nuestra relación. Yo estaba... bueno, todavía era una niña, y las cosas que queremos como niños no son siempre lo suficiente como para mantenernos felices como adultos. Pero en última instancia, amarte y luego perderte es lo que me llevó a Quinn, así que no me arrepiento de nada. Ahora estoy feliz, Finn... muy feliz... y según Kurt, tu también.

\- Sí - Escupe Finn, deprisa, porque es mayormente feliz, pero a veces, bueno, esto no es lo que pensó que sería su vida. Él es bueno arreglando autos, de todos modos, y él ama a su esposa, lo hace. Ella...solo... no es Rachel.

\- Admitiré que fue una sorpresa cuando te casaste con Harmony, de todas las personas - Confiesa Rachel - pero solo porque imaginé que mentiría, engañaría y asesinaría en su camino a Nueva York en un intento por cortar mi creciente carrera escénica. Supongo que realmente debo agradecerte por robar su corazón lejos de Broadway - termina la morena con una sonrisa. Finn traga saliva y asiente. Él ama a su esposa, lo hace, solo desea haber podido robar el corazón de Rachel lejos de Broadway.

\- Sí... bueno... cualquier cosa para ti, supongo - Deja escapar Finn, en un susurro. Rachel se estira, y envuelve su mano izquierda alrededor de su antebrazo, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

\- Oye, Quinn y yo no nos iremos al aeropuerto hasta mañana por la noche. Tal vez todos podamos tomar un café o algo así y hablar. Me encantaría volver a ver a Harmony - Propone Rachel, con una sonrisa, aunque usa ese tono que solía usar cuando le decía cuánto le gustaba ver fútbol con él. - Han pasado años. - Termina. Finn sonríe de manera tensa

\- Tendré que consultar con ella. Ya sabes, ella um... enseña música

\- Eso es lo que Kurt me dice. - Responde Rachel, mientras lo mira fijamente, y una lenta sonrisa comienza a iluminar su rostro. - Sabes, esto ha sido bueno - se asiente a sí misma - verte hoy. Es un alivio, como que finalmente podemos decir adiós al pasado y comenzar de nuevo - le dice, y él no puede discutir, incluso si no está exactamente de acuerdo. Él nunca podría ganar con Rachel. - Realmente no deberíamos perder el contacto otra vez, Finn. Yo... bueno, te he echado de menos - Termina la diva y él suspira y sonríe tristemente.

\- Yo también te he extrañado. - Le responde

\- ¿Debería preocuparme? - Pregunta suavemente, Quinn, reapareciendo al lado de Rachel y envolviendo un posesivo brazo alrededor de su cintura. Finn ve el desafío en sus ojos color avellana, pero también ve un destello de miedo. No debería sentirse bien con ese signo de inseguridad por parte de la rubia, pero lo hace.

\- Difícilmente - le asegura Rachel, devolviendo el abrazo y colocando un rápido y sonriente beso en los labios de su prometida. Ni siquiera hay un temblor de incertidumbre en su voz. Él no se siente tan bien con eso.

Finn vuelve a ver la imagen de los dos, esta vez sin que la sorpresa nuble su vista. Honestamente, no puede decir que haya visto a ninguna de las dos mirar a alguien de esa manera. Él tiene este extraño y repentino flashback al último año de la secundaria, con Quinn parada frente al club Glee diciéndoles a todos que logró entrar a Yale, y esa mirada intensa que había dirigido a Rachel que lo hizo sentir incómodo en aquel momento. Una docena de otros recuerdos vienen corriendo hacia él, momentos en los que no había pensado antes; y sabe que Rachel tiene razón. Siempre ha habido una conexión profunda entre estas dos mujeres; él nunca entendió de lo que se trataba, pero ahora entiende, y se siente extrañamente bien con eso. Sí, corta como un puto cuchillo saber que dos de las chicas a las que ha amado y con las que compartió tantos momentos, ahora están enamoradas entre sí, pero él puede ver lo felices que son y se da cuenta de que está feliz por ellas. Realmente lo está, y logra dedicarles una sonrisa sincera.

\- Sí, bueno, debería, eh... debería irme. Es un largo viaje de regreso a Lima - Dice Finn, interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja de oro

\- ¿Nos llamarás para el café? - Le pregunta Rachel, girando un poco y deslizando su mano libre en el bolso de Quinn para hurgar en el bolsillo delantero.- Déjame darte el número de Quinn.

Quinn inclina su cuerpo para que Rachel pueda alcanzar el bolsillo sin dificultad

\- Podrías haber preguntado - murmura la rubia, negando con la cabeza

\- Así es más divertido - Se burla la diva, con un guiño, y Finn tiene que apartar los ojos ante la confianza y complicidad de ambas. Rachel saca su mano del bolso con una pequeña tarjeta blanca entre sus dedos. Le pasa la tarjeta a Finn con una sonrisa, y él mira el elegante diseño y la pequeña estrella dorada al final del nombre de Quinn. Él arquea una ceja y sofoca su sonrisa mientras Quinn agacha la cabeza y sus mejillas se tiñen de un tono rosado.

\- Te lo haré saber - promete él, metiéndose la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa. - Um... en caso de que mañana no nos veamos... felicidades de nuevo... en... bueno, todo... - Dice, incomodo. Rachel mira a Quinn y levanta las cejas, esperanzada, Quinn suspira y asiente con la cabeza. Rachel sonríe ampliamente y se vuelve hacia Finn.

\- Bueno, igualmente, puedes esperar una invitación en tu correo. Asegúrate de tener el 21 de junio disponible - instruye la pequeña morena. La sonrisa de Finn se desvanece, porque feliz por ellas o no, ver a su ex prometida casarse con su primer amor no es exactamente lo mejor en su lista de cosas por hacer.

\- Ah... sí... ya veremos - Responde algo indeciso. Rachel niega con la cabeza.

\- Es un nuevo comienzo, Finn. Por favor, ven a nuestra boda - Le recuerda la diva

Él mira a Quinn, que no parece estar completamente emocionada con la idea, y espera algún comentario de parte de esta. Ella se encoge de hombros.

\- La mayoría del viejo club Glee estará allí - le dice la rubia, en lugar de una invitación adecuada.

\- Creo que trataremos de estar ahí - Acuerda él. Será genial ver a todos de nuevo, y Nueva York es un lugar agradable para visitar, incluso si él nunca podría verse a sí mismo viviendo allí. Se ha alejado de la ciudad desde... bueno, desde Rachel.

Rachel aplaude alegremente y suelta un pequeño chillido de felicidad, y en ese momento, se parece más a aquella chica de diecisiete años que a aquella diva madura, exitosa y nominada al Tony en la que se ha convertido. Sí, él se mantuvo al tanto de su carrera, a pesar de que nunca deja que Kurt hable sobre ella. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, no pudo encontrar eso de "Comprometida con una mujer" en ninguna parte. Realmente necesita mejorar sus habilidades de búsqueda en Internet, porque obviamente apestan.

Rachel se derrite aún más en el abrazo de Quinn, y Finn está un poco sorprendido al ver, bueno, lo bien que se ven juntas. Como si se acomodaran perfectamente a la otra, cual rompecabezas.

\- Kurt estará muy emocionado cuando le digamos que ya no tiene que esconder ni omitir nada - dice la morena.

\- Pero si él es muy bueno en eso - Murmura Finn, esperando tener una conversación con su hermanastro sobre lo mucho que duele estar en la oscuridad sobre todo esto. La sonrisa de Rachel se desvanece, pero la de Quinn se ensancha.

\- Bueno, ha sido grandioso, jugar a ponerse al día con nuestros mutuos exes, pero Rachel y yo tenemos una reserva para cenar en diez minutos - Dice la rubia. Rachel abre los ojos con sorpresa

\- Oh, sí. Tenemos que irnos - Concuerda Rachel - Solo tengo que ir por mis libros adentro - Ella sale de debajo del brazo de Quinn y hace una pausa frente a Finn, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de él y darle un apretón. - Llámanos, ¿Okay? - insiste, y él asiente.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Rachel - le dice él, sinceramente

\- Volveremos a vernos - le promete la diva, mientras deja que su mano se deslice, y Finn siente que finalmente, la está dejando ir

Quinn se dispone a seguir a su prometida, pero Finn la detiene

\- Quinn - La llama, y la rubia se vuelve para mirarlo - Solo necesito saber una cosa - Y cuando ella solo espera en silencio a que él continúe, toma aliento y encuentra aquellos ojos avellana - Todas esas peleas entre nosotros tres en la escuela secundaria... ¿alguna vez fueron realmente sobre mí?- Quinn sonríe y extiende la mano, al igual que Rachel, para apretar la de él

\- Para Rachel, era todo sobre ti - le asegura. - Pero para mí - hace una pausa, mirándolo a los ojos con una emoción profunda que nunca había visto - siempre fue ella - Finn asiente con comprensión.

\- Cuida de ella - Le pide en voz baja.

\- Hasta mi último aliento - promete Quinn, solemnemente, y luego, justo como lo hizo Rachel, ella suelta su mano, y Finn también la deja ir.

Sus ojos solo se detienen por un momento en la puerta por la que acaban de pasar sus dos primeros amores antes de girar y salir del patio, dirigiéndose por el camino de ladrillos en dirección a su camioneta. Se desliza detrás del volante y se dispone a colocar el libro en el asiento del pasajero, pero se detiene en el último segundo y lo sostiene en sus manos. Suavemente abre la portada y lee la inscripción en aquella magnifica caligrafía. Él no sabe si reírse o llorar cuando lee:

 _Para Harmony y Finn, los sueños son como estrellas... es posible que nunca los toques, pero si los sigues te llevarán a tu destino. ~ Lucy Quinn Fabray_

Finn cierra el libro y niega con la cabeza, lo coloca en el asiento a su lado y enciende su vehículo. Es un largo viaje de regreso a Lima, y su esposa se preguntará dónde está. Ella estará enojada, pero ella lo perdonará. Porque está volviendo a casa, a donde pertenece.

* * *

 _Okay, ya sé que no he terminado mis otras historias, pero no podía dejar pasar este One-Shot que tanto amo._

 _Esta es la traducción de la perfecta, emocional y graciosa serie de Fics_ _ **"Don't Blink You Might Miss"**_ _de la talentosa escritora_ _ **poetzproblem**_ _. Esta serie es una de las mejores que he tenido el placer de leer, y por eso no podía dejar que los lectores de habla hispana siguieran en la oscuridad. Así que, después de pedir la bendición de la autora... ¡Aquí estoy! Esperen el resto de la serie muy pronto._

 _Sobra decir que ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen, a ninguna de las dos._

 _¿Sugerencias, opiniones o comentarios? Deja tu Review_

 _Nos estamos leyendo. - A_


End file.
